A Test story
by Veedramon
Summary: A pokemon story done years ago, I hate it!


Rated PG-13 because some stupid jokes and violence

Rated PG-13 because some stupid jokes and violence. If you don't like that, just don't continue reading, you sure can find other things to do.

The sun began to clear the dark that covered the forest and the Pokémon birds sang receiving a new day. A boy entered the forest, he was ten years old, had white hair and blue eyes. It was dressed with a dark blue jean, a black T-shirt with a Mew drawing and red running shoes. He also had a purple bag full of clothes and some food, but what really called the attention about him was that he had a Dratini, one not inside a pokeball.

The boy saw a Rattata, one he couldn't catch because he didn't have any pokeballs, but at least it would serve as training, so he send the small dragon to battle.

-Dratini wrap!- ordered the boy, Dratini surrounded its body around the neck of the Rattata, preventing escaping and doing some damage by strangulation. The Rattata got the Dratini off by crashing into a tree, then tackled the Dratini. Just then the boy noticed it wasn't a normal Rattata, it had some scars in its body, maybe it had battled some trainers before?. He didn't care, a dragon wont lose against a stupid rat...

-Dratini, use leer and then wrap again!- ordered the boy, Dratini eyes shined with intense a red color

lowering a bit Rattata defense status. The rat tried to tackle Dratini again but this time the dragon was faster and strangled him until it died.

-Great, you overdid it again, but I guess thats what I get for teaching you a "special" warp- said the boy. He started to pick some stones and sticks to make a campfire. Great, toasty and crunchy Rattata for lunch... again!

Later, after some walking and scaring away some Pidgeys, the boy and the Dratini arrived to a town, one named Tashi. People watched at him like he was crazy or something, in that part of the world people almost never walked with pokemon outside the pokeballs; besides the the kid was carrying the Dratini is his hands, despite the fact the pokemon wasn't even injured. He went to the pokemon center, there he learned people needed to PAY to get Pokemon healed there, and don't even ask about eating and sleeping for free. Sure his Dratini was ok for now, but he decided to get a job anyway, how else he could get pokeballs and items?. It wasn't like the place was full of pokemon trainers he could challenge and defeat to get some money. Luckily for him, the son of the owner of the pokemon store had leaved to college, so he was hiring a temp. Unfortunately, it wasn't even a hour since he had started his new job, when he heard a "All of you, hands up, this is an assault!".

-Give me all your money and Pokémon! - shouted a woman dressed in black and with a red R in the chest, while she aimed at the boy with a gun. But not everything was lost, the kid Dratini was sleeping in the back of the store, behind some boxes, so the woman didn't saw it. That was because the owner didn't let him to have it where the customers could see it. And his dragon really hated being inside a pokeball, to the point it became really aggressive after being inside one, even if it was for only a few minutes.

-You!- she said to the kid-. Pick up the expensive stuff, people money and pokeballs, and put them in this bag!-

-Yes, anything you say!- said the boy and while he was doing what the woman asked, he pushed a hidden button without anyone noticing, one that activated the silent alarm. And in case you haven't noticed, the lady in black looked like she was from team rocket.

-You are kind of cute, so you are going to be my war prisoner!- she said after the kid had done the task. And she left the store taking him as a hostage. The police had arrived but couldn't do anything because the woman had a boy hostage and she escape with him in a balloon.

When they were to certain height the woman released an Alakazam and they disappeared of the sky.

-Damn teleport!- shouted one of the policemen-. I asked for a Pokemon with disable attack, but do they ever listen?.

The local Jenny arrived, late as usual, and was informed of what had happened.

-Well, she cant be very far away, You and Jack go to search the forest- the Jenny said to the same policeman that was complaining-. I and Michael will search the buildings, the rest of you go to patrol the streets.

-Yes Sargent Jenny!- the policeman said, he knew what the Jenny and Michael where really going to do, they where going to "search each other" in a comfy bed, but it wasn't like he could do anything about that.

Meanwhile, inside a wood house in the forest, the rocket woman, the kid, the Alakazam and the balloon appeared.

-Hi welcome to my house, my name is Helena- the lady in black said-. Don worry, the gun is empty, but my Pokemon is real, so don't try anything!-

-I thought team rocket keep moving, this is really your house?- he asked, the place looked like it was abandoned years ago, and was quickly cleaned recently.

-It was, long ago. Now lets see, we have like an hour before those dumb policemen realize my ghosts Pokemon are hiding this place, and like fifteen minutes until they get the Jenny Hypno to fight them- She said and looked at the kid eyes-. Whats your name kid?

-Alex- he said-. So what are you going to do with me?.

-You don't even have any Pokemon, and you are too old to be properly trained to be a rocket. Umm, if I had more time... we could have fun. But I guess that you will be my hostage until my partner arrives, then Alakazam will mind control you to attack the cops while we escape. Sorry cutey!-

Alex didn't said anything, he had heard Alakazams have very high intelligence, besides they can easily read minds. Maybe if it wasn't a physic one he could escape, but the woman said ghost Pokemon where outside, there wasn't any way he could run away of their hallucinations.

Meanwhile, in the store, the cute little dragon woke up lazily, yawned and stretched a bit; he sniffed the air, and realized the kid wasn't there. So it started to move, like a serpent, taking advantage of his small size to be unnoticed. He leaved the store; the town was full of cops, where could he be this time? the kid didn't leaved him alone for long, because he didn't had any other Pokemon. Oh well, time for detective Dratini to solve another case...

The most sure bet was the forest, don't ask how he got there unnoticed, maybe it was the fact Dratinis are really small, maybe it was because cops where searching for Rockets, not cute dragon Pokemon, or maybe it was the fact that the store was only five steps away from the forest. Something was wrong, no one was attacking him, not even the Pidgeys he scared away earlier, and he wasn't "Mister Dragonite" to scare them only for the looks.

In a cave near him, some Pokemon where hiding, Rattatas and Pidgeys almost never get along unless they belong to the same trainer, but this was an especial case. Both groups where really scared, they where young and inexperienced, and even when facing trainers they usually didn't have to deal with strong ghost Pokemon. They had heard stories of how those Pokemon could play with your mind, or possess your body, or trap one in dreadful nightmares that would make you crazy.

A shadow moved in the cave and that scared the Pokemon even more. Normally Rattatas and Pidgeys know how to move and attack in groups, but the prey Rattatas would never trust the hunter Pidgeys, and all where almost paralyzed with fear. The shadow moved once more, some Pidgeys attacked it with Gust attacks, but they did it wrong. So most of the attacks canceled each other and only one went in the right direction, one that was easily avoided.

-Ok, that was fun, but I'm getting hungry- said the shadow in Pokemon language, the Pidgeys and the Rattatas got even more scared, that dialect, only felines used it!.

A young Rattata separated from the group and ran away to the exit, bad move; a blast of energy from the shadow fried him in just seconds. That was the only thing needed to make both the rats and birds get ruled by fear. Let's save the gore and just know that not a single rat or bird survived.

From the cave, an unusually big (and with a full belly) Persian emerged, she should have to thank the ghosts for today meal, but she wouldn't because ghosts where freaks.

Meanwhile, Dratini was still searching for the kid, but had no luck so far, that was when the cat noticed him. Normally, the Persian would have attacked him so after she could gloat about how she defeated a dragon; but her stomach was full, she was starting to get drowsy, and just didn't fell in the mood.

-What's doing such a small adorable dragon alone in this really big scary forest? - asked the Persian, looking at the cute little dragon eyes. The Dratini looked at the cat; it looked like it had just eaten a lot, so it wasn't a treat unless it belonged to a trainer. The cat started to slowly get close to the dragon, and amazing at it seems it licked Dratini face then...

Professor Interrupt report 01:

An old bald fat man with black glasses and a very long gray beard appears; he is in a white room and is dressed like a scientific, he realizes the camera is on, gets a bit nervous and starts to talk.

-Hi, IBM Professor Interrupt, I'm going to explain you some things about the world of Pokemon, today theme are wild Pokemon- he says, then the camera moves to a couple of Eevees making love, the Professor covers the camera with his hands-. NOOO!, NOT THAT KIND OF STUFF!, THINK ABOUT THE KIDS!.

The transmission is interrupted by a commercial break; yeah THAT ONE, let save you the pain and watching the horrible ending theme and just wait till the next episode.

PS: What?, this is only a fanfic, get over it!


End file.
